


Rex, Interrupted

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Comfort, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Rex just wants everything to not be on fire, Tired CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Rex is only the Responsible Adult relatively speaking. And sometimes, he needs a Better Adult.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Rex, Interrupted

Rex stared at the carnage in front of him, and no matter how he looked at the situation, he could not make 2 + 2 equal 4. The walkers had blown up. The medics were out cold or had inhaled so much caf that they were legally not allowed to be operating machinery or sharp objects. His general had inhaled a pollen that was making him see sounds and taste colors. His commander was making her way through the shinies, helping them pull themselves together (and he wasn’t going to get in the way of that). There was no other solution. He needed help. How had this battle gone so wrong, so fast?

Rex was pulled out of his thoughts at the whine of LAART/i engines descending through the low clouds. Apparently the Force was in a good mood today. Rex was feeling better already, no matter who stepped off the gunship. The only thing that would make the new arrivals even more welcome was if the new arrival was --

“Cody.”

“Rex. What happened?” He couldn’t stop himself. Rex ran headfirst into Cody. He needed the reassurance that there was finally a responsible adult in the field. And no, Rex did not count. Responsible Adult was a relative term, especially in the 501st, land of ignoring the laws of physics and teenagers stuck in vents. 

“I honestly have no idea. General Skywalker called out an ‘incoming’, we all hit the deck, and the next thing I know, there’s pollen everywhere and half my men have concussions. My medics are running on caf and spite. And everything is on fire. But I think I did ok?” His statement was undercut by the last of the walkers exploding. “Maybe not. Please fix this.”

“Yeah, I got this. You need a meal and a nap. Go. I’ll take care of everything. And General Kenobi can take care of General Skywalker’s new… reality.” Rex almost dropped to start his nap in the dirt. Cody was the best big brother any trooper could ask for. Cody saw the tension get released from Rex’s shoulders and grabbed his arms to stop him from faceplanting. “Food first. Otherwise you’re getting an IV.”

Before turning to leave, Rex had one last thing to say. “Cody? Thanks for cleaning up my mess.”

“Anytime, Rex.” Cody gave Rex a gentle shove towards the mess, then turned to survey the scene in before him, and clearly made a decision. “Lieutenant Jesse! What the kriff are you doing over there?”


End file.
